Losing it
by kat agron
Summary: Rachel, harta de ser la única virgen entre sus amigos, decide perderla con un rollo de una noche.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA DE NUEVO, SÉ QUE DEJE EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO MI OTRO FIC, PERO HONESTAMENTE LO RELEÍ Y NO ME GUSTARON ALGUNAS COSAS, POR LO QUE ME VI EN LA NECESIDAD DE VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLO, AUNQUE NO VOY A PUBLICARLO HASTA QUE YO LO TENGA TERMINADO. ASÍ QUE PIDO DISCULPAS.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO, SUBIRÉ ESTA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO DE CORA CARMACK. Y SUBIRÉ UN CAPITULO NUEVO LOS LUNES MIÉRCOLES Y VIERNES.**

**ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, DISFRUTEN. **

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Tomé una respiración profunda.

Eres impresionante. No lo creía, así que lo pensé de nuevo.

Impresionante. Eres tan impresionante.

Si mi madre escuchara mis pensamientos, me diría que tenía que ser humilde, pero la humildad me había llevado a ninguna parte.

Rachel Berry, eres una maldita captura.

Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que terminé con veintidós años, y la única persona que conocía, que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales? En algún lugar entre Salvados por la Campana y Gossip Girl, se convirtió en algo inaudito, una chica por graduarse de la universidad con su Tarjeta-V todavía en la mano. Y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, lamentando haber reunido el coraje para admitirlo a mi amiga Santana. Ella reaccionó como si le hubiese dicho que estaba escondiendo una cola debajo de mi falda escocesa. Y supe antes de que su mandíbula, incluso, acabara cayendo que se trataba de una idea terrible.

—¿EN SERIO? ¿Es por Jesús? ¿Estás, como, guardándote para él? —El sexo parecía sencillo para Santana. Ella tenía el cuerpo de una modelo y el cerebro sexualmente cargado de una adolescente.

—No, Santana —dije—. Sería un poco difícil guardarme para alguien que murió hace más de dos mil años.

Santana se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Debo haber hecho una cara, porque me miró y se rió.

—Relájate, Princesa Pureza, sólo estoy cambiando camisetas. —Entró en mi armario y empezó a mover mi ropa a tirones.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, Rachel, vamos a salir para conseguir que te jodan —dijo la palabra "jodan" curvando su lengua de tal forma, que me recordó a esos anuncios nocturnos de las líneas telefónicas para adultos.

—Jesús, Santana.

Sacó una camisa que a mí me quedaba ajustada, por lo que sería francamente escandalosa en su estructura curvilínea.

—¿Qué? Dijiste que no era sobre él.

Me resistí a la tentación de golpear mi mano en mi frente.

—No lo es, no creo... quiero decir, soy judía y todo. Yo sólo... no lo sé. Nunca he estado tan interesada.

Hizo una pausa con la camisa nueva a medio camino sobre su cabeza.

—¿Nunca interesada? ¿En nadie? ¿Eres asexual?

Una vez oí a mi madre, hacer a mi padre la misma pregunta, que no podía entender por qué estaba a punto de graduarme de la universidad sin un anillo en mi dedo.

—No Santana, no soy asexual, así que sigue poniéndote la camisa. No hay necesidad de caer sobre tu espada sexual por mí.

—Si no eres asexual y no se trata de Jesús, entonces es sólo una cuestión de encontrar a la persona correcta, o debería decir... la espada sexual correcta.

Rodé los ojos. — ¿Caramba? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Encontrar a la persona correcta? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, lo cual, de alguna manera, llamó la atención aún más a su pecho. —No me refiero a la persona correcta para casarse, Berry. Me refiero a la persona correcta para tener tu sangre bombeando. Para hacerte apagar tu analítico, crítico e hiperactivo cerebro y pensar con el cuerpo en su lugar.

—Los cuerpos no pueden pensar.

— ¡VES! —dijo—. Analítica. Crítica.

—¡Muy bien! Bien. ¿Qué bar esta noche?

—StumbleInn, por supuesto. Gemí. —Con clase.

—¿Qué? —Santana miró hacia mí como si me faltara la respuesta a una pregunta muy obvia—. Es un buen bar. Más importante aún, es un bar que a las y los chicos de nuestra edad les gusta. Y por eso es un bar que nos gusta.

Podría ser peor. Podría llevarme a un club.

—Está bien. Vamos. —Me paré, y me dirigí a la cortina que separaba mi dormitorio del resto de mi apartamento.

—¡Espera! Espera. —Agarró mi codo y me empujó tan fuerte que me caí de nuevo en mi cama—. No puedes ir así.

Miré a mi atuendo, una falda escocesa y un top simple que mostró una buena cantidad de escote. Se veía lindo. Podría totalmente recoger a alguien en esto... tal vez.

—No veo el problema —dije.

Rodó los ojos, y me sentí como una niña. Odiaba sentirme como una niña, y casi siempre lo hacía cuando la conversación se volcaba hacia el sexo.

Santana dijo: —Berry, ahora mismo te ves como la adorable hermana de alguien. Ninguna persona quiere follar a su hermanita. Y si lo hace, no quieres estar cerca de esa persona.

Sí, definitivamente me sentía como una niña. —Buen punto.

—Mmm... Suena como si estuvieras practicando apagar ese hiperactivo cerebro tuyo. Buen trabajo. Ahora párate ahí y déjame hacer mi magia.

Y por magia, se refería a tortura.

Después de vetar tres camisas que me hicieron sentir como una prostituta, unos pantalones que eran más como polainas, y una falda tan corta que amenazó con mostrar al mundo mi agujero del amor en caso de una brisa suave, nos acomodamos en algún apretado capri de mezclilla de tiro bajo, y un top de encaje negro.

—¿Piernas afeitadas? Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Otras... cosas... afeitadas?

—Tanto como alguna vez van a estar, sí, ahora vamos. —Ahí era donde dibujaba una línea en esta conversación.

Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada. —Está bien. Bien. ¿Condones?

—En mi bolso.

—¿Cerebro?

—Apagado. O bien... disminuido, de todos modos.

—Excelente. Creo que estamos listas.

Yo no estaba preparada. No, en absoluto.

Había una razón por la que no había tenido sexo todavía, y ahora lo sabía. Yo era una fanática del control. Era por eso que lo había hecho tan bien en la escuela toda mi vida. Me hizo una gran directora de escenario, nadie podría dirigir un ensayo de teatro como yo. Y cuando me dio el valor para actuar, siempre estuve más preparada que cualquier otro actor en la clase. Pero el sexo... eso era lo contrario de control. Había emociones y atracción, y esa persona molesta que otro debía estar involucrada. No es mi idea de diversión.

—Estás pensando demasiado —dijo Santana.

—Mejor que no pensar lo suficiente.

—No, esta noche, no lo es —dijo ella.

Subí el volumen del IPod de Santana, tan pronto como llegamos al coche, así podía pensar en paz.

Podía hacer esto. Era un problema que había que resolver, un tema que había que comprobar fuera de mi lista de tareas pendientes.

Era así de simple.

Simple.

Mantenlo simple.

Nos detuvimos frente al bar unos minutos más tarde, y la noche se sentía todo, menos simple. Mis pantalones se sentían demasiado apretados, mi camisa demasiado baja, y mi cerebro demasiado nublado. Quería vomitar.

No quería ser virgen. Eso ya lo sabía. No quería sentirme como la inmadura mojigata que no sabía nada sobre el sexo. Odiaba no saber las cosas. El problema era... tanto como no quería ser virgen, tampoco quería tener relaciones sexuales.

El enigma de los enigmas. Era como uno de esos cuadrados que parecen rectángulos, pero al final te preguntas si es un rectángulo que parece un cuadrado.

Santana estaba de pie frente a mi puerta, con los zapatos de tacón alto golpeando al tiempo que sus dedos, mientras sacaba el coche. Me cuadré de hombros, aticé mi pelo (a medias), y seguí a Santana hacia el bar.

Hice una línea recta hacia la barra, sentándome en un taburete, e hice señas al camarero.

Él era una posibilidad. Pelo rubio, estatura media, cara bonita. Nada especial, pero no ciertamente fuera de lugar. Podría ser bueno para simple.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, señoritas?

Acento sureño. Sin duda una clase de chico de cosecha propia. Santana embistió: —Necesitamos dos tragos de tequila para empezar.

—Que sean cuatro —grazné.

Silbó, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. —Ese tipo de noche, ¿Eh?

No estaba dispuesta a poner en palabras qué tipo de noche era. Así que dije: —Estoy buscando un poco de coraje líquido.

—Y yo estaría encantado de ayudar. —Me guiñó un ojo, y estaba apenas fuera del alcance del oído antes de que Santana rebotara en su asiento, diciendo—: ¡Él es el indicado! ¡Él es el indicado!

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, al igual que el mundo acababa de dejar de girar y todos mis órganos estaban jugando a ponerse al día. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo para adaptarme. Eso es todo. Agarré el hombro de Santana, y la obligué a tranquilizarse.

—Calma, San. Eres como un maldito Chihuahua.

—¿Qué? Es una buena opción. Lindo. Agradable. Y, totalmente, lo vi mirar tu escote... dos veces.

Ella no estaba equivocada. Pero todavía no estaba tan interesada en dormir con él, por lo que supongo que no tenía que descartarlo, pero, seguro que sería un infierno mucho más fácil, si estuviese interesada realmente en el hombre. Dije: —No estoy segura... simplemente no hay chispa. —Pude ver venir el poner los ojos en blanco, así que dije de una forma rápida—, todavía.

Cuando el Chico Camarero regresó con las bebidas, Santana pagó, y me llevé mis dos tragos antes de que ella entregara su tarjeta. Se quedó por un momento, sonriéndome, antes de pasar a otro cliente. Robé uno de los tragos restantes de Santana.

—Tienes suerte de que esta es una gran noche para ti, Rachel. Normalmente, nadie se interpone entre mi tequila y yo.

Tendí mi mano y dije: —Bueno, nadie va a conseguir meterse entre estas piernas a menos que esté bien borracha, así que pásame el último.

Santana sacudió la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo. Después de unos segundos, se rindió, y con cuatro tragos de tequila en mi sistema, la perspectiva de sexo parecía un poco menos tenebrosa.

Otro camarero se acercó, ésta era una linda chica, y pedí un Jack y coca cola para beber mientras me confundía en medio de todo este lío.

Estaba el Chico Camarero, pero no se desocuparía hasta bien después de las 2am. Era un manojo de nervios ya, así que si esto se prolongaba hasta altas horas de la mañana, estaría completamente psicótica. Sólo podía imaginar... directamente, con camisa de fuerza debido al sexo.

Había un hombre de pie junto a mí, que parecía moverse unos centímetros más cerca con cada trago que tomé, pero tenía que tener por lo menos cuarenta años. No, gracias.

Tomé un trago más de mi copa, dando gracias al camarero que fue pesado con el Jack, y examiné el bar.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Santana, señalando a un chico en una mesa cercana.

—Demasiado presuntuoso.

—¿Ella?

—Demasiado Hipster.

—¿Por ahí?

—Ew. Demasiado peludo.

La lista continuó hasta que estaba bastante segura de que esta noche era un fracaso. Santana sugirió ir a otro bar, que era lo último que quería hacer. Le dije que tenía que ir al baño, y esperaba que alguien atrapara su atención mientras no estaba para así poder escapar sin drama. El baño estaba al fondo, más allá de la zona de piscina y dardos, detrás de una sección con algunas mesas redondas y pequeñas.

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en ella.

Bueno, técnicamente, noté primero el libro.

Y, simplemente, no puede mantener la boca cerrada. —Si eso se supone que es una manera de obtener a las chicas, me permito sugerir trasladarte a una zona con un poco más de tráfico.

Ella levantó la vista de su lectura, y de repente me pareció difícil tragar. Era sin duda la mujer más atractiva que había visto esta noche, cabello rubio, cayendo en los ojos verde almendra, y una cara que podría haber hecho cantar a los ángeles. No me hacía cantar. Me hacía mirar boquiabierta. ¿Por qué me detuve? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer una tonta de mí mismo?

—¿Perdón?

Mi mente seguía procesando su perfecto pelo y brillantes ojos verdes, así que me tomó un segundo decir: —Shakespeare. Nadie lee a Shakespeare en un bar a menos que sea una táctica para obtener chicas. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que podrías tener mejor suerte en la delantera.

Ella no dijo nada por un largo rato, pero luego su boca se separó en una sonrisa reveladora, qué sabes tú, ¡Dientes perfectos!

—No es un truco, pero si lo fuera, me parece que estoy teniendo mucha suerte aquí.

Un acento. TENÍA ACENTO BRITÁNICO. Querido Dios, me estaba muriendo.

Respira.

Necesitaba respirar.

No lo pierdas, Rachel.

Puso su libro a un lado, pero no antes de marcar la página. Dios mío, realmente estaba leyendo a Shakespeare en un bar.

—¿No estabas tratando de obtener una chica?

—No estaba.

Mi cerebro analítico no perdió su uso de tiempo pasado. Al igual que... ella no había estado tratando de seducir a nadie, pero tal vez estaba ahora.

Eché otro vistazo de ella. Estaba sonriendo ahora con sus blancos dientes, pelo que le llegaba más arriba del hombro, que le daba un aspecto francamente delicioso. Sí, yo era definitivamente seducible. Y pensé que era suficiente para enviarme a shock.

—¿Cómo te llamas, amor?

¿Amor? ¡AMOR! Sigo muriendo, aquí.

—Rachel. — Me sonrojé carmesí. —Es mi nombre.

—Bonito nombre para una chica encantadora. —El timbre de su voz, entró en ese registro grave que hizo mi interior rizarse en sí mismo, era como si mi útero estuviese llevando a cabo un baile feliz en el resto de mis órganos. Dios, me estaba muriendo en la más larga, más tortuosa, y excitante muerte en la historia del mundo. ¿Era esto lo que siempre se sentía al estar excitada? No es de extrañar que el sexo hiciera que la gente haga cosas locas.

—Bueno, Rachel, soy nueva en la ciudad, y ya me quedé fuera de mi apartamento. Estoy esperando a un cerrajero, en realidad, y pensé en tener un buen uso de este tiempo.

—¿Repasando tu Shakespeare?

—Tratando, al menos. Honestamente, nunca me ha gustado este tipo casi nada, pero vamos a mantener esto como un secreto entre nosotras, ¿Ya?

Estaba bastante segura de que mis mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rojo, si el calor saliendo de ellas era alguna indicación. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. No estaba segura de sí era mortificación o el acento que me tenía a punto de arder espontáneamente delante de ella.

—Pareces decepcionada, Rachel. ¿Eres fan de Shakespeare?

Asentí con la cabeza, porque mi garganta podría haberse cerrado.

Arrugó la nariz en respuesta, y mis manos se morían de ganas de seguir la línea de la nariz hasta los labios.

Me estaba volviendo loca. En realidad, certificablemente loca.

—¿No me digas que eres una fan de Romeo y Julieta? Ahora, esto. Esto era algo que podía discutir.

—Otelo, en realidad. Ese es mi favorito.

—Ah. Justa Desdémona. Leal y Pura.

Mi corazón tartamudeó a la palabra pura.

—Yo, mmm… —me costó juntar mis pensamientos—. Me gusta la yuxtaposición de razón y la pasión.

—Soy una fan de la pasión. —Bajó su mirada y luego, recorrió el largo de mi forma. Mi columna hormigueó, hasta que sentí que podría estallar fuera de mi piel.

—No me has preguntado mi nombre —dijo.

Me aclaré la garganta. Esto no podría ser atractivo. Yo era tan sociable como un cavernícola. Le pregunté: —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, y el pelo casi le cubría los ojos.

—Únete a mí, y te lo diré.

No pensaba en otra cosa que el hecho de que mis piernas eran como gelatina, y sentándome me impediría hacer algo embarazoso, como pasar fuera del influjo de las hormonas, que estaban claramente liberando de todo en mi cerebro. Me hundí en la silla, pero en vez de alivio, la tensión incrementó a otro nivel.

Habló, y mis ojos se engancharon en sus labios. —Mi nombre es Quinn.

¿Quién sabía que los nombres podían ser calientes también?

—Es un placer conocerte, Quinn.

Se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en los codos. Entonces nuestros ojos conectaron, y el bar que nos rodeaba pasó de tenue a oscuro, mientras estaba atrapada por esos ojos verdes.

—Voy a comprarte una bebida. —No estaba destinado a ser una pregunta. De hecho, cuando me miró, no había nada en él cuestionando en absoluto, sólo confianza—. Entonces podemos hablar un poco más sobre razón y… pasión.

**ME DESPIDO POR HOY… SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR EN LA TRANSCRIPCIÓN, POR FAVOR HÁGANMELO SABER.**

**SEAN FELICES**


	2. Chapter 2

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS.**

**Capítulo 2**

No podía decir si la sensación de ardor en mi pecho tenía que ver con el aspecto encapuchado que Quinn me estaba dando o con el recuerdo de mi primer Jack con Cola que terminé como si fuera agua.

Un camarero llegó ante las señas de Quinn, y me tomé un momento para darme una charla silenciosa mientras ella pedía una bebida.

—¿Rachel? —Preguntó Quinn.

Su voz envió escalofríos a través de mí.

Me miró, y luego al camarero, quien resultó ser el chico de antes. Abrí la boca para pedir otro Jack con Cola, pero el camarero me detuvo con una mano en mi hombro. —Recuerdo, Jack con Cola, ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza y me lanzó un guiño sonriente. Hice una pausa por un momento preguntándome cómo sabía mi pedido. Estaba bastante segura de que la chica camarera me había servido el último. Seguía sonriendo hacia mí, así que me obligué a hablar. —Gracias, eh...

—Brandon —dice.

—Gracias, Brandon. Echó un vistazo a Quinn, y a continuación, se centró de nuevo en mí.

—¿Debo decirle a tu amiga allí que regresarás luego?

—Oh, bueno, claro, supongo.

Sonrió en respuesta, y se quedó allí mirándome, fijamente, durante unos segundos antes de volverse para regresar a la barra. Sabía que tenía que mirar a Quinn de nuevo, pero me aterraba derretirme en un charco de excitación si me encontraba con aquellos ojos magníficos de nuevo.

Ella dijo: —¿Sabes? a veces me pregunto si Desdémona era tan inocente como lo que aparentaba. Tal vez ella sabía el efecto que tenía sobre los chicos, y disfrutaba poniéndolos celosos.

Me encontré con sus ojos estrechados, estudiándome.

Me tragué mis nervios y la estudié también.

—O tal vez sólo se dejó intimidar por la intensidad de Otelo y no sabía cómo hablar con él. La comunicación es clave después de todo.

—Comunicación, ¿Eh?

—Podría haber resuelto muchos de sus problemas.

—En ese caso, voy a tratar de ser lo más clara posible. —Tomó su silla y la colocó a escasos centímetros de la mía. Se escabulló a mi lado y dijo— : Prefiero que no vayas de nuevo con tu amiga. Quédate aquí… conmigo.

Traga, Rachel. Me dije. Tienes que tragar o si no podrías comenzar a babear.

—Bueno, mi amiga está esperando. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si me quedo?

Extendió una mano y empujó mi pelo sobre mi hombro. Su mano se deslizó por mi cuello, haciendo una pausa en el punto de mi pulso, el que debe haber estado volviéndose loco.

—Podemos hablar de Shakespeare. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras. Aunque no puedo prometer que no me distraeré en tu hermoso cuello. —Sus dedos viajaron a través de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a la barbilla, que sacó un poco hacia adelante con la presión de su dedo índice—. O tus labios. O esos ojos. Podría atraerte con historias acerca de mi vida, como Otelo hacía con Desdémona.

Ya estaba suficientemente cortejada. Mi respuesta fue vergonzosamente entrecortada. —Prefiero no hacer paralelos entre nuestra noche y una pareja que terminó con un asesinato/suicidio.

Sonrió, y su dedo cayó de mi barbilla. Mi piel quemó donde me había tocado, y tuve que parar de inclinarme hacia adelante para seguir su toque.

—Touché. No me importa lo que hagamos, siempre y cuándo te quedes.

—Está bien. —Estuve inmensamente orgullosa de haber logrado una respuesta calma en lugar del "Santo Dios, sí, voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas" que se estaba reproduciendo en mi mente.

—Tal vez debería quedarme fuera de mi apartamento más a menudo.

Preferiría encerrarnos a ambos dentro, en realidad.

Mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar, y me apresuré a contestar el teléfono antes de que mi embarazoso tono de boy band sonara.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te has caído dentro o qué?

Era Santana.

—No, Santana, no lo hice. Oye, ¿Por qué no sólo vas a casa sin mí?

Los ojos de Quinn se oscurecieron, y mi respiración se enganchó cuando su mirada cayó a mis labios.

—No te saldrás de esto, Rachel. Vas a follar esta noche aunque tenga que hacerlo yo misma.

Dios, ¿Podía ser más gritona? Pensé que Quinn tuvo que haberla oído hablar, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de mis labios.

—Eso no será necesario, San.

Traté de pensar en una forma críptica para decirle que ya había encontrado a mi chica, cuando oí una toma de aire, seguido de un "OH. MI. DIOS. "

Miré por encima del hombro de Quinn a tiempo para ver como la sonrisa de Santana se ensanchaba, y el gesto crudo de mano que siguió.

—Sí, está bien, así que hablaré contigo más tarde, San.

—Seguro que lo harás. Te llamaré y me dirás cada precioso detalle.

—Ya veremos.

—Mejor que veas mucho esta noche, Berry. Espero que tus ojos se abran completamente después del encuentro de esta noche.

Colgué sin una respuesta.

—¿Tu amiga? —Preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque su mirada fija tenía mi sangre hirviendo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan completamente activada por alguien que ni siquiera me estaba tocando. Sexo salía mujer en olas, y me sorprendí al encontrar cuán interesada estaba en aprender a nadar.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez, cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Si no me besaba pronto, iba a explotar. Justo cuando pensaba que podía hacerlo, el camarero regresó con las bebidas. Él se acercó con una sonrisa, que bajó al ver lo cerca que Quinn y yo estábamos.

—Siento haber tardado tanto. Estamos inundados por allí.

Me aferré a la distracción.

—No es ningún problema, Brandon.

—Por supuesto. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, estoy bien.

Los ojos de Brandon se posaron en Quinn, y luego se acercaron un poco más a mí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estamos seguras —dijo Quinn secamente antes de entregarle unos cuantos billetes—. Quédate con el cambio.

Brandon comprobó a una pareja más que se encontraba a unas pocas mesas de distancia, y luego se fue a la parte delantera de la barra de nuevo. Cuando se alejó, me volví a Quinn. Me di cuenta de que su brazo había hecho su camino alrededor de mi silla.

—¿Eres del tipo celoso, Quinn?

—No realmente.

Levanté una ceja y ella sonrió descaradamente.

—Tal vez esta discusión sobre Otelo me ha puesto un poco nerviosa —dijo.

—Entonces vamos a hablar de otra cosa. ¿A qué hora dijo el cerrajero que estaría cerca de tu apartamento?

Miró brevemente su reloj, y yo aproveché para observar su rostro. —Debería estar allí muy pronto.

—¿Deberías ir y esperar por él? —Era difícil determinar exactamente lo que quería en ese momento. Sin duda le gustaba, y yo definitivamente quería que me besara, pero estaba acostumbrada a sabotear este tipo de cosas para que nunca llegaran demasiado lejos. Siempre en busca de una puerta de salida.

—¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?

Respiré hondo, no dejando salir el aire. No habría puertas traseras, no esta vez. Me mordí el labio y la miré. Esperaba que no pudiera leer el miedo zumbando bajo mi fachada confiada. —Supongo que podríamos ir y esperar por él —dije.

Miró a mis labios. Moría... Moría porque me besara.

—Mucho mejor.

Se puso de pie y me ofreció su brazo. —¿Señorita?

—¿No quieres terminar nuestras bebidas?

Me tomó la mano y apretó sus labios contra el interior de mi muñeca. —Ya estoy intoxicada.

Me reí, porque la línea era ridícula (y porque no quería admitir que aún así, funcionaba).

Sonrió. —¿Demasiado lejos? ¿Qué puedo decir...? Shakespeare me da un gusto por lo dramático.

—Vamos a tratar con algo de realismo en su lugar.

—Creo que puedo hacer eso —dijo.

Apenas había procesado sus palabras antes de que me levantara de la silla y tapara mi boca con la suya. Su olor me abrumaba. Cítricos y otra cosa que me hizo agua la boca. Yo estaba casi demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Era muy consciente del hecho de que me estaba besando en medio de un bar, hasta que me mordisqueó el labio inferior. Luego me olvidé de todo, excepto de ella. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, y mi corazón se dejó caer hacia mi estómago, como si la fuerza de gravedad se hubiera duplicado. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no me importaba. Abrí mi boca, y al instante su lengua se deslizó adentro, tomando el control. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, y en respuesta, me llevó más cerca. Su beso fue lento, luego rápido, tierno y extenuante. Estábamos apretadas con tanta fuerza que podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, pero, aun así, quería estar más cerca. Su mano se deslizó hasta el fondo de mi camisa y sus dedos calientes presionaron mí, ya demasiado ardiente, piel. Un gemido escapó de mi boca ante aquel contacto íntimo. Inmediatamente me arrepentí, porque el sonido pareció aclarar su cabeza, y se apartó.

No pude evitar que mis labios siguieran los suyos, pero se quedó fuera del alcance de mi beso. En su lugar, se quejó, agachó la cabeza y me dio un beso caliente en el cuello.

Mi cerebro estaba definitivamente volando bajo. Mi cuerpo era quién mandaba en ese momento y, Dios, se sentía bien. Yo era sólo la suma de mis terminaciones nerviosas, que se volvían locas. Ella suspiró pesadamente, y eso quemó mi piel.

Su voz era ronca cuando habló. —Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras adecuadas. Dejarse llevar. Nunca había estado tan atrapada en otra persona antes. Nunca había estado tan... fuera de control. Era a la vez emocionante y aterrador.

Su rostro apareció ante mí, y yo traté de mantener mi expresión neutral. Su mano se deslizó fuera de mi camisa, y me estremecí, mi piel estaba de luto por la pérdida.

Dio un paso hacia atrás. —Bien. Podría ser momento para un poco más de razón, y un poco menos de pasión.

Me reí, pero por dentro le estaba dando el dedo medio a la razón. Me había gobernado el tiempo suficiente.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO; POR CIERTO VARIOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HICIERON, DIJERON QUE LA HISTORIA YA ESTABA SIENDO ADAPTADA POR ALGUIEN MÁS, SI ES ASÍ (QUE HONESTAMENTE NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA), POR FAVOR DÍGANME SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINÚE O SI MEJOR SUBO ALGUNA OTRA ADAPTACIÓN.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

**Hola de nuevo… me comentan que la autora "Dra. Raudenfeld" ya está publicando esta historia bajo el nombre de "She's my trouble". Así que si quieren leer esta historia, vayan a leer la suya; es muy buena y vale la pena leerla.**

**Ahora lo que voy a hacer es adaptar "Faking it", (mi idea inicial era hacerlo cuando terminara con esta adaptación) es el segundo libro de la autora, pero desde el punto de vista de otro personaje.**

**Así que la siguiente semana o por mucho, dentro de dos, empezare con la adaptación de faking it (pero si alguien más la está haciendo, por favor me avisan).**

**Nos estamos leyendo y sean felices**


End file.
